Uriyadi 2
| runtime = 119 Minutes | country = India | language = Tamil | Audiography = R. Krishnamoorthy D.F.Tech }} Uriyadi 2 is a 2019 Indian Tamil political action thriller film written and directed by Vijay Kumar and produced by actor Suriya’s 2D Entertainment. It features Vijay Kumar and newcomer Vismaya in the lead roles. It has music composed by Govind Vasantha. A spiritual sequel to the 2016 film Uriyadi, it released on 5 April 2019 to positive critical reviews for its dialogues and political content. Cast * Vijay Kumar as Lenin Vijay * Vismaya as Isai Vani * "Parithabangal" Sudhakar as Palanisamy * Shankar Thas as Sengai Kumar * Abbas as Saravanan Production Uriyadi 2 was directed by Vijay Kumar with Suriya producing the film under his production house, 2D Studios. Principal photography commenced on 20 September 2018 in Tenkasi. The first look motion poster was released by Suriya on the same day. Vijay Kumar is also the co-producer, through his production house, Souvenir Productions. Most of the shooting took place in Tenkasi and Courtallam. New technicians were introduced in this film, where Praveen Kumar and Linu are assigned as the cinematographer and editor respectively. Vicky is the stunt director, continuing his association from Kumar's previous film. Meanwhile, Govind Vasantha who earlier composed for Asuravadham,96 and Solo is selected as the music director, working with the director for the first time. The film's principal photography was completed in 36 days. The audio release took place on 23 March 2019. The film's teaser was released by Suriya on the same day and garnered high expectations. Release The film released on 5 Apr 2019. Initially a limited release, it's success and word-of-mouth popularity led to being awarded more screens and shows. It went on to do well at the Tamil Nadu box office. Political significance Many critics highlighted the political content of the film that mirrored current and past state of affairs. Cartoonist Bala wrote the film "registers firmly how ruling parties, opposition parties and caste-based political parties are hitmen of corporate" and urged the next generation to watch it as its an important lesson for them. Nakkheeran elaborated on how the film captures the essence of the cause and aftermath of the Bhopal disaster, the protests against Sterlite factory and the Thoothukudi massacre that followed it. News18 Tamil Nadu called it a daring film against corrupt politicians that sent shock waves into the political landscape of Tamil Nadu. Soundtrack | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Feature film soundtrack | length = 19:47 | language = Tamil | label = Sony Music South | producer = Govind Vasantha | prev_title = 96 | prev_year = 2018 | year = 2019 | next_title = | next_year = }} The film's original soundtrack was composed by Govind Vasantha, of Thaikkudam Bridge and 96 fame. The audio rights are handled by Sony Music India. The first single from the album, titled 'Vaa Vaa Penne' was released on 4 March 2019. This marks Govind Vasantha's first collaboration with singer Sid Sriram. The song received a positive review from the Times of India. The album was released on 23 March 2019. Critical Reception Uriyadi 2 released on 5 April 2019 to positive critical review. The Times of India gave the film 3.5 out of 5 stars, stating that the socio-political aspects are nicely detailed and the dialogues are hard-hitting. A reviewer for Sify called it a compelling watch for "its gutsy writing and inherent honesty" and gave it 3.5 stars. Filmibeat rated the film 4 out of 5 stars, calling it an honest and intense political film. Baradwaj Rangan, a film critic, noted the film was a mix of political ideology and heroism, with flashes of brilliance and gave it 2.5 stars. Sreedhar Pillai, another critic, gave it 3.25 stars and wrote "The film works to a large extent because it moves at a rapid pace and good writing, which keep the viewer hooked". Maalai Malar wrote the audience response for the dialogues was tremendous and that Vijay Kumar registers well as both the director and actor. News7 Tamil called Vijay Kumar a rising star and commended the believability and acting prowess of all the actors. Wetalkiess called Uriyadi 2 a bold attempt and a need of the hour movie. A reviewer for NDTV commended the film's revolutionary dialogues and gave it 4 stars. Hindustan Times rated it 3/5, saying "Uriyadi 2 as a disaster movie works quite well and no other Tamil film in recent years has touched upon this angle as realistically as this film. Behindwoods gave the film 3 stars and called it "an intense political film". The website Tamilglitz rated it 3.5 stars and called it hard-hitting and disturbing. Indiaglitz also reviewed the film, calling it thought provoking and gave it 3 stars. References Category:Indian films Category:Indian sequel films Category:Indian action thriller films Category:Indian political thriller films